Un jodido idiota
by ladyluna10
Summary: WI. Sirius Black quiere acabar con Peter Pettigrew tras la muerte de James y Lily, pero no sabe que eso puede hacer que todo cambie con una de las personas que más quiere en su vida. Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fic participa en el Primer Reto "Historias en canciones" del foro "El triángulo donde tres están unidos" en el que obtuvo el 2º puesto.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling y la canción en la que está inspirada es "Como un idiota" de Funambulista.

Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el Primer Reto "Historias en Canciones" del foro "El triángulo donde tres están unidos"_**.

Advertencia: Este fic es un WI en el que Marlene no muere y se sitúa justo después de la muerte de James y Lily

* * *

–Eres un jodido idiota.

Marlene miraba a Sirius realmente enfadada, interponiéndose entre la puerta y él.

–Marls, apártate.

El pelinegro no la miraba a los ojos. Agarraba su varita con fuerza y solo podía pensar en salir de ahí, encontrar a esa rata a la que siempre había considerado una de sus mejores amigos y acabar con ella por lo que acababa de hacerle a James, Lily y Harry. No podía pensar con claridad, solo necesitaba venganza por ellos y por sí mismo. Si hubiera aceptado ser el guardián nada de esto habría sucedido, él jamás los habría delatado. ¿Por qué tuvo que sugerir en que Peter sería un buen guardián? Aquello era su culpa y, aunque no podría traer jamás de vuelta a James y Lily, al menos podría vengarlos.

–No vas a salir de aquí –insistió la rubia–. Sirius, piensa, por Merlín.

–Apártate –repitió.

–No.

–Lily era tu mejor amiga, Marlene. No puedo creerme que quieras que esa rata quede impune.

–Si lo matas acabarás en Azkaban.

–¿Y qué más da? –Negó con la cabeza–. James está muerto y se han llevado a Harry lejos. ¿Qué más da que yo acabe en Azkaban? No me queda nada.

–¿Nada? –La rubia negó con la cabeza, dolida–. Supongo que yo no soy nada.

–No quería decir eso –suspiró y la miró por fin.

–Pues es lo que has dicho. ¿Crees que no te queda nada? ¿Y a mí qué? Han matado a toda mi familia por mi culpa, ¿crees que tienes derecho a decir que no te queda nada y te da igual todo lo que pase a partir de ahora? ¿Dónde está el chico que impidió que yo fuera en una misión suicida para acabar con el mortífago que los había matado?

–Marls… –Se revolvió el pelo de forma nerviosa–. Tengo que hacerlo.

Se miraron unos instantes y ella, finalmente, bajó la mirada y se apartó hacia un lado.

–Eres un jodido idiota, Sirius Black.

Él no contestó. Salió del piso rápidamente y la rubia no dudó ni un instante. Estaba cansada de todo. Lily acababa de morir, a su familia la habían torturado hasta la muerte apenas un par de meses antes, la mayoría de sus amigos estaban muertos, los mortífagos le habían puesto precio a su cabeza y Sirius iba a acabar en Azkaban. No podía permanecer en ese apartamento ni un minuto más. Necesitaba un respiro. Con un rápido movimiento de varita, sacó su maleta y guardó en ella todas sus cosas.

* * *

Sirius no lo hizo. Estaba a punto de alcanzar a Peter cuando las palabras de Marlene resonaron en su mente. «Eres un jodido idiota, Sirius Black». Se detuvo en medio de la calle y el otro pudo huir, aunque no le duró mucho su alegría. El pelinegro avisó rápidamente a sus compañeros de la Orden y estos aparecieron y lo atraparon antes de que pudiera encontrar un lugar en el que desaparecerse para reunirse con los suyos.

La justicia se encargaría de él y ahora a Sirius solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer.

–¡Marlene! –Entró corriendo a su apartamento, con un nudo en el estómago. No debería haberle dicho que no le quedaba nada, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido? Había cometido un gran error y estaba dispuesto a enmendarlo–. ¡Marlene!

Se detuvo al ver que el apartamento estaba completamente en silencio. No pudo evitar ponerse en lo peor. ¿Y si habían ido a por ella? Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que faltaban cosas en el salón y no pudo evitar sentir sus piernas temblar y su mundo venirse abajo. Corrió hacia el dormitorio que ambos compartían y abrió el armario.

–Marls…

Estaba medio vacío, toda la ropa de la chica había desaparecido y lo único que había en el lugar en el que ella dejaba sus zapatos era una nota en la que le repetía lo idiota que era. Tuvo que sentarse en la cama. Marlene se había ido y aquello sí que era únicamente su culpa.

* * *

–Venga, Sirius, tienes que hacer algo.

Habían pasado tres semanas y el mayor de los Black estaba destrozado. Estaba encerrado en su apartamento y no salía de este, ni limpiaba, ni se movía prácticamente del sofá. Se alimentaba de pizzas y sobras y no quería ver a nadie. No le quedaban fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera era capaz de mantener su fachada de chulería.

Remus estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo. Él también estaba destrozado debido a la muerta de James y Lily, pero sabía que debían salir adelante y que, si no hacían algo, Sirius se quedaría anclado en el pasado.

–¿Y qué quieres que haga? –Murmuró–. Todo se ha ido a la mierda, Remus.

–Pero esto no va a hacer que mejore.

–Tampoco se me ocurre nada que lo haga –suspiró y apartó la mirada–. ¿Sabes algo de Marlene?

–No mucho –confesó Remus–. Apenas he podido verla.

Había intentado hablar con la rubia, pero ella se había puesto blanca nada más escuchar el nombre de Sirius y le había pedido que no volviera a mencionarlo en su presencia.

–Supongo que todos estamos ya hartos de luchar por nada.

–Voldemort está muerto, Sirius.

–¿Pero a qué precio, Remus? –Negó con la cabeza.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes, recordando a sus amigos y compañeros de la Orden. A James y Lily, que habían muerto por salvar a Harry; a Alice y Frank, a los que habían torturado hasta la locura; a Dorcas, a la que el mismísimo Voldemort había matado; a los gemelos Prewett, que habían luchado hasta el último momento. Y, cómo no, a todos aquellos inocentes como la familia de Marlene que habían muerto por la causa, por traidores o porque alguno de sus miembros estaba demasiado involucrado en la lucha.

Sirius le prometió después de aquel día que no estaría sola y había sido tan idiota como para perderla.

–¿Por qué no vas a buscarla? –Murmuró Remus entonces.

–Me mandará a la mierda.

–Y lo hará con razón, pero la echas de menos y los dos os queréis –se encogió de hombros–. ¿De verdad quieres que vuestras últimas palabras sean «eres un jodido idiota, Sirius Black»?

–Si se ha marchado es por algo…

–No te tenía por un cobarde –se encogió de hombros–. ¿No aprendiste nada de James?

–Marlene no es Lily.

–Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero –sonrió levemente y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro–. Vamos, demuestra que los Merodeadores nunca se rinden.

Dicho esto, se levantó y se marchó y Sirius se sentó en el sofá y frunció el ceño, meditando las palabras de su amigo. A lo mejor debía demostrarle a Marlene que no era un tan idiota como ella creía.

* * *

Marlene estaba sola en la casa que siempre había pertenecido a su familia. No quería estar ahí, en el lugar en el que sus padres y hermanos habían muerto, pero no tenía ningún otro lugar al que ir así que había hecho de tripas corazón y ahí estaba, tumbada en su cuarto, mirando las paredes, escuchando un disco de música muggle y tratando de impedir que la nostalgia se apoderara de ella como sucedía cada vez que pasaba demasiado tiempo encerrada. Si Sirius no hubiera sido tan idiota…

De repente, un pequeño golpe en la ventana la sobresaltó. Se puso de pie de un salto y cogió rápidamente su varita. Puede que ese despreciable estuviera ya muerto, pero todavía quedaban muchos mortífagos sueltos y no podían bajar la guardia. Se acercó lentamente, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho, amenazando con salírsele, y tratando de mantener la calma. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no iban a hacerle nada, podía enfrentarse a quien fuera. Se asomó levemente y no pudo evitar enarcar las cejas con sorpresa al ver quién era el misterioso visitante. Abrió la ventana y asomó la cabeza.

–¿Sirius?

–Hola, Marls –contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–¿Sabes el susto que acabas de darme? –Bufó y negó con la cabeza–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Es que soy un idiota.

–Eso ya lo sé.

–Pero no puedo vivir sin ti.

–Eso no me lo esperaba –murmuró ella, mirándolo fijamente.

Sirius se removió un poco incómodo antes de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire y atreverse a seguir.

–Sé que no tenía razón y que tú solo querías ayudarme –empezó a decir–; sé que mi comportamiento te hizo daño; sé que me merezco que te fueras pero, Marlene, me he dado cuenta de que no puedo seguir así. Te echo muchísimo de menos, no puedo soportar los días sin ti. Solo quiero besarte y tenerte entre mis brazos y te aseguro que puede que me faltara el arte para quererte, pero nunca la intención. Marlene, soy un idiota, soy un jodido idiota, pero tengo la esperanza de que me des otra oportunidad. ¿Me la darías?

La rubia, boquiabierta, no sabía qué contestar. Se alejó de la ventana y se apoyó de espaldas en la pared unos instantes, tratando de aclarar sus ideas aunque, antes de lograrlo y sin poder contenerse más, salió corriendo hacia la entrada de la casa. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a un Sirius abatido que había creído que ella no iba siquiera a contestarle. Al verla, sonrió, aunque todavía parecía nervioso.

–Marls…

–Eres un jodido idiota, Sirius Black.

Y, sin querer esperar ni un segundo más, sin decirle que le daría una nueva oportunidad, que ella también lo echaba de menos, que su cama se le antojaba vacía sin él a su lado y que ella también lo quería, pero nunca había sido capaz de expresarlo con palabras, corrió hacia él y lo besó.

* * *

N/A: Es el primer WI que escribo y espero que os haya gustado ^^

PD: Quien sea capaz de decirme cuántas veces sale la palabra _idiota_ en la historia, tiene premio :3


End file.
